The Old Mansion
by KurobaKaito30
Summary: Came up with it and am hopeing it's longer than the usual stories so it's starting. It's a Shinkai. Anyways, Kaito inherited a mansion from his father(the last place his dad owned)and needs a detective to come with him. how him and shinichi meet. if you want to read cool.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=Had this idea and am working on this but am writing it down first. How far I got so far. It's called "The Old Mansion" because in this Kaito preferred to forget it but was stuck inheriting it by his father. He's still a target

by the Black Organization but Shinichi has taken the antidote already. Kaito also was shot in his last heist in this fic so that's how the story first starts off.

Chapter 1=Sending Letters

Kaito P.O.V

I got a note involving Oaji's will from back a few years. It read that I inherited the mansion we used to live in during his final show. I sighed not really wanting to live there or go back. It brought painfull memories and my own father

died right in front of me when I was 8 years old! I then saw that Oaji wanted me to go through his things and check that there were things that were there that was supposed to be and stuff. Most likely asking to check for Kid gear or something. I sighed. I needed extra disguise material anyways and my

magic supplies was low. He most likely left a high stock on purpose.

Best to take a detective. I was still injured from Snake. I had been shot last night at my heist and had to leave quickly. I sighed lucky to be alive but was surprised Tentei-kun let me leave. It was his last day as Conan too. I sat down and began to write a certain note to my favorite critic to invite him to go.

He didn't know who I was...yet.

-In Beika-

Shinichi P.O.V

I looked around. I had gone to the heist last night and saved Kid. I was surprised Black Organization members were after him too but I guess since he helped Haibara on the train and stuff. Now I was cleaning my place up but it looked like Ran and Sonoko kept the place all set. It didn't really need much by the time I got here.

I now saw the 2 girls as sisters after going through my 2nd childhood. I had no choice but to tell Ran about Conan and she was mad for about a month but it wore off after awhile...in about 2 months. She was now dateing Sonoko...finally! I was tired of the rich girl always following her or dragging her shopping and stuff!

I went outside and got my mail since there wasn't really much to clean and found a letter to me from Edoka. I opened it and saw it was in code. After decodeing it, it read

"Hi Detective, My name is Kuroba Kaito and I inherited my father's mansion which is in Paris. I need a private detective to be a body gaurd and to help me look over what my dad wanted me to exam in his place. My father is the famous Kuroba Toichi. You may of heard of him."

I grinned and sent a "Yes" back in code. I chuckled likeing this "Kuroba" guy but it sounded like he had a target on him like me and Kaitou Kid. I hope it's not too horrible.

-The Next Day-

Kaito P.O.V

I looked at the returned letter and smiled. I then wrote my number and when to meet and sent a final letter. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2=Finally Meeting

Shinichi P.O.V

I smiled. I was bored at home and Haibara wasn't helping, checking on me on and off to see how the antidote was doing. I dialed the guy's number. "Kuroba Kaito speaking!" said a familiar sounding voice. No! It couldn't be! This sounded like a kid...

about my age too. "Hi. It's Kudo Shinichi. You wrote to me." I said. A pause. I knew I got shock at times, mostly from criminals and fans would go into awed or stunned fan-girl mode.

"Yeah. Just didn't think I would get an answer. Most don't like the off-TV or news thing." he said. I smiled. "Well I have been ok with being a off-camera detective for awhile. It's fine." I answered. "Ok. Thanks. That means a lot!" he said.

I smiled. He sounded like a good person weather he sounded familiar or not. "We will leave in a week on Wednesday. Alright."

"Ok" I answered.

-In a week-

Kaito P.O.V

I sat at the airport,waiting for Shinichi. "Kuroba Kaito...right?" came the familiar voice that I was so used to during my heists. I looked up at his gorgous blue eyes. He was probably with Ran-chan so I had little to no chance with him. Also I was a theif

makeing it even more impossible. "Yeah. Nice to meet you." I said putting up my poker face and smileing.

He was looking me over with that analyzing look he gives when he is solving something...usually when I am in disguise or when he's just about to catch someone. "You're a magician like your father aren't you?" he said simply. I smiled and nodded. "I'm going to go get our tickets." I said, pretty sure he figured out

my identity as well. I knew him well enough to know he would by now.

Shinichi P.O.V

I watched as he went to go get the tickets. So this was Kaitou Kid as a civilian. Damn! He's adorable! I thought about how much I had always loved him even back during the ClockTower heist and now I was thinking of multiple dirty thoughts about him but he looked so innocent and it was obvious he was a virgin. He returned and smiled handing me my ticket and paused.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked. I gave him a sly smirk and said "Maid uniforms" remembering when he had to help Lupin and crack a lock. I had peeked under his dress a few times. Was still 17 so had the mind of a 17 year old.

-Later-

Kaito P.O.V

I wore a maid uniform once and it was to pretend to be a working staff member to sneak in somewhere. I sighed having knowticed his behavior back then.

-Flashback-

I was picking stuff up to help Lupin when I saw Conan (17 years old still) looking up my dress. I approached him, smileing. This was like when he felt me up on the blymph. "Boya...what are you up to?" I asked putting up the maid act.

"I lost my kaman yaiba toy and cant find anything." he said. "Will you play with me,Nee-chan?"

That little tease! I smiled. "I have to help someone. Here. It's a lucky charm my Oaji used." I said makeing a stuffed bear animal reappear in his hands. He looked surprised that I was letting him borrow a stuffed animal my dad gave me. "I trust you." I said and kissed his cheek gently.

-End of Flashback-

I sighed. The most I could do was kiss his cheek. I wasn't oblivious. I had seen the flirtations and the feeling me up and stuff. I didn't have a high IQ for nothing but I also had a poker face and knew how to pretend to be oblivious. I just thought he deserved better than me. He could do better when I was a theif and a criminal.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3=The Mansion

Kaito P.O.V

The plane had taken off and it would be about a day at least before we got to Paris. Shinichi had taken the seat next to me. He watched as I ate a chocolate ice cream cone tipped with whipped cream. Honestly I ate this much sugar to stay awake for heists but my injury was in the way too yet that NEVER stopped me from trying to stop the people who got my dad killed.

"So you're an icecream fan?" he said, watching amused. "So long as it's not those aquatic monsters." I answered taking another bite.

"Have a sweet tooth but I am also itchiphobic." I said seeing the questioning look on his face. "Want a bite?" I offered him. "Not a sugar fan but if they serve coffee that would be amazeing!" I sighed and buzzed the plane's waiter who came over,deciding to get Shinichi's motor oil. "He want's coffee. Could we get some along with the usual creamer and sugar it comes with. I might have a cup too." I said.

"Sure thing sweetie." he said, feeling up my ass. As a magician and a disguise artist, you get used to perverts. Some people only see you as a sex object. However I liked a certain detective.

Shinichi scowled and pulled me onto his lap. "Oh honey! I can't wait to see Paris's sights and the Eifle tower and all the lovely flowers and..." he went on for awhile. I only saw Paris as a death city after my dad died there in front of me so I hated the place. Hakuba tried takeing me to London a few times because he thought I had a high enough IQ and he wanted to see how I did with some cases there and said there was some work involving magicians there.

It was quite a bit really but I wasn't a detective. I turned a tiny bit red over how Shinichi fawned over me and held me on his lap under my poker face.

I may be a good magician and Kaitou Kid...but I still was a blushing highschooler that got flustered easy.

-Later-

Kaito P.O.V

We finally landed and got to the mansion. "Pick a room." I said. "Be carefull of everything since it once belonged to a famous magician." Shinichi smiled the "Want to solve how it was done" smile.

"I want to see how he did things though at times." he answered.

Shinichi P.O.V

"Yeah but at times that ruins the fun. You like some magic shows right, Shinichi?" he asked. I smiled at him. "I think you're a good magician." I answered. "A lot of others not so much. If you look, they don't assemble their work that well or don't have it set up

to mess with the mind." I answered. "Truer words never said. You really are the best of detectives." he answered. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4=Early Mournings

Kaito P.O.V

It was early in the mourning and I made coffee, eggs, and sausage. After setting the table, Shinichi came downstaires, yauning. "Made breakfast if you're hungry." I said. He smiled and took a bite.

"You would make a great wife some day, Kaito." he said, smirking. I slammed up my poker face quickly refusing to get overly flustered around him.

I smiled at him. "Thanks for the compliment." I said. "So how long have you known how to cook?" he asked.

Shinichi P.O.V

"Nakamouri-keibu taught me. Thought I should have some skills. I mainly live on my own since my mom is always traveling and my dad is dead." he said. It sounded like Keibu was like a father to him sort of like me and Kogoro I guess. Kogoro now knew that I used to be Conan and I had to promise the Mauris to eat there every Saturday night.

So they were like family really. "Is there anything I need to know before we start or anything?" I asked. He paused. I sighed. "I know you're Kaitou Kid so anything at all."

"I figured you knew back at the airport but you know about everything about me alIready. I am still injured." he said. I looked him over. Not surprising I guess. "I figured. Guess today you are resting and I am doing case work and looking around this place. Go rest, Kai-kun. I'll look after you." I said gently. He turned a light shade of red and lead him to his room guideing him by his waist gently.

Notes=it's a short chapter this one. but the others, probably not. Hope you are likeing the story so far. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5=Dateing Advice

Kaito P.O.V

When I woke up, it was around 2 in the afternoon. I yauned, coming downstaires. Shinichi was reading a book. I looked closer and saw it was one of his favorite mystery novels.

"Feel better?" he asked. We started going through Oaji's things and seeing what my dad wanted and what was there and what wasn't. After awhile it got late.

"Come on. We need rest and food. I ordered Pizza." Shinichi said. I followed him to the living room. Guess life would be like this for awhile. It seemed alright.

-A Couple of Days Later-

Shinichi P.O.V

"So have ya told him yet?" Hattori asked me over the phone. I liked Kaito a lot. Like wanted to go out and go on dates liked Kaito. I really liked him...more than I ever liked anyone else ever! Hattori knew this and was asking about that.

"No and he is always so distracted or finds a way out of me asking about it." I answered. Kaito did.

"Kudo, Kuroba might think you deserve better. You forget I am dateing his highschool friend and now both Guru and I hang out with him. We know the guy. He doesn't see himself as great as you. He also lost a lot so that is another thing. You need to remember that." he added. I sometimes forgot Hattori became friends

with Kaito but it was because he was dateing Hakuba. "I guess you're right." I said. "Try a different approach. Sometimes different moves work." he suggested.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6=Finally Together!

Kaito P.O.V

"Shinichi where are we going?" I asked. "Thought we would eat out for dinner. A change of pace instead of ordering take-out or eating at home." he said. I smiled. That was sweet. We got to a cafe that served ice cream, hot chocolate and made meals. I looked at Shinichi.

"Know you like ice cream so I thought it would be a nice change of pace." he said. We entered and sat down. Shinichi bought everything and soon afterwards I spoke.

"Shinichi, is this a date?" I asked. He smiled. "Did you want it to be?" he asked. "At times I would love to be yours but think you deserve someone like Ran. I'm merely..." He pulled me close. "Know why I like you and why I chose to chase you and not some other crappy theif? You intrigue me and I find you interesting. Even after I catch you, that

interest won't die, Kaito. I will always like you." he said and captured my lips in a soft kiss. I allowed him to deepen the kiss while holding me close. He held me in his arms humming softly.

-A Couple of Weeks Later-

Kaito P.O.V

We were returning from Paris and I was now holding Shinichi's hand. Hattori grinned and took our picture. "Finally! You 2 are so cute together!" he cried out. I blushed at this. Shinichi smirked holding me. 


End file.
